Parental Advisory
by ExtremeNericShipper29
Summary: Beca is drunk out of her mind and sadder than she has ever been, can Chloe change that.


p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"It was 3:23 on a Saturday morning and Chloe was still sitting hunched over her desk trying to study for her Russian Lit. exam that was only two days away. The house was empty and eerily quiet./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"If only she had gone drinking with the rest of the Bella's maybe she would be on more of a buzz right now./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Suddenly the front door slammed and Chloe could hear hushed voices from the ground floor and the scrapping of shoes on hard wood./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"It was not two seconds after the whispering had died down she heard Fat Amy yell. "MOM, MOM. GET YOUR FLAT BUTT OUT OF BED."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Chloe had grown accustom to this nickname, the girls would say it off hand not really thinking and Chloe was kind of like their Mom. The responsible one./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""DAD'S PISSED OUT OF HER MIND."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Their was also the fact that they called Beca, Dad. It was not surprising really considering the way Beca acted but something about the way Emily was always saying "Mom and Dad are making bedroom eyes at each other again." Would make her heart flutter./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"She trudged out of bed and leant over the banister her eyes meeting the rest of the Bella's. Stacie and Emily holding Beca up. Her head lolled to the side, a lopsided grin on her face. The tips of her converses only just touching the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""What happened." Chloe asked taking the stairs two at a time landing right in front of a bemused Beca./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;"Stacie and Emily let Beca down still supporting her a little as she slurred. "Hey its the ginger." She said smiling even brighter./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c; line-height: 24px;""Well at least her eyes still work." Chloe said her lip turned up. She hated seeing Beca like this, de only ever got this drunk if something upset /"Well, what happened." She asked looking around at the other Bella's who all had guilty looks on their faces./p 


End file.
